Naruto: Red Horizon
by Mynce
Summary: Tai allowed the destruction of her home and is now a shell with no memory of what happened. Can Gai bring life back into this broken girl? Will she get vengence? Will she ever remember? Rated M - Gai/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Red on the Horizon**

Mynce

Disclaim: I do not own Naruto in anyway, I own my own characters - you will know who they are.

Rated: M for gore, angst, horror, sex and lots of other awesome story details.

**Part One**

_Red on the horizon is all I saw as I raced back towards my village. I could smell the coppery metallic blood that had been spilt, smoke bellowed into the sky. This invasion, this treason; I already knew what was happening, knew it would for months but had done nothing to intervene. I knew now that the death of my people would stain my hands until the day I died. I raced past the gates which were shimmering with scorching red fire, pulling the bandana I kept around my neck over my mouth. The smoke was brutal, it burned at my lungs as I tried not to breath._

_People lay dead in the streets, the ground black with blood; a mother holding her child in her arms was sat like a broken doll against the charred wall of a shop. I stopped, hunched over and proceeded to dry heave, tears stinging my eyes. I took a few more steps and than slipped in the blood, falling to the ground; the blood seeped into the thread of my clothing as I pushed back to my feet. I could see the castle in the distance, it's great structure becoming clearer and clearer._

_But where was the enemy? Where was the powerful army that broke through the gates and slaughtered innocents, burning away everything we had worked so hard to build. Goosebumps covered my arms as I halted at the iron gates to the palace, the pathway that lead to the doors was littered with corpses. The once beautiful flowers that blossomed around the palace burned away to nothing but ash. I could hear voices, many voice - hundreds of them from inside the palace, they were screaming and cheering. I dodged forward, keeping in the shadows until I could press my body against the stone of the castle. _

_I remember that I use to think this palace was gorgeous, amazing and breathtaking. My little girl fantasy was shattered at an early age, as soon as my father; the great __**Lord Kimmo **__started to train me in the ways of the ninja. The training had been horrid, I broke more bones than I would ever care to admit, my father was tough - so tough in fact that he had nearly killed me one training session._

_I gripped the edge of a cold stone and hoisted myself up, taking one stone at a time until I had reached the window that would allow me to see the __**Great Hall**__. Placing my hands gently against the window, I pressed my face in already knowing what I would see._

_He was pacing backwards and forwards, dragging a blade along the cement ground. He was cloaked in black billowing robes and his black hair was tied back in a pony tail. He had coal black eyes, eyes that would send fear into the most fearless of men. His mouth was set in a scowl, a large scar ran down his left eye. All around him were his army, men dressed in red steel; screaming and hooting - shaking their weapons in the air like barbarians._

_And in front of him, on his knees is where my father was located. His grey hair hung around him, his eyes screamed the pain he felt at the loss of his people. He wore brown rags now, his white plate armour was sizzling on a fire that had been created near the throne. I had never seen my father look so old, so hopeless and it scared me. I turned my head to the side and pressed my ear against the glass, straining to catch a word._

_"Yes, men of hate see what we have done!" the cheering was astounding, even rattling the glass I leaned against, "the great Lord Kimmo is on his knees, broken and destroyed! His village lay in ruins, his people dead and slaughtered at the tip of our blade!"_

_The chanting of his name started "Ryou! Ryou! Ryou!"_

_I knew him, had known him for my whole life. Ryou Taki; his parents had been killed on a mission when he was eight, I remember that day. He started training aggressively, and than he became powerful and eventually made his way up to my fathers very advisor. And I was by his side through it all, Ryou Taki; my best friend, or was my best friend. The signs had been so obvious, he has become withdrawn from me, shutting himself away in his room for days. I discovered documents once, it had been a list of names - names of all the criminals in our prison and a good hearty description of what they had done and what they were capable of. _

_Than letters started coming, these letters from far places, and strategy plans started coming to light. Than yesterday night he approached me, his face grim._

"_Tai…." he has asked me to join him, join him in the destruction of my own people. He said we could make a better world for everyone, said that my father did not disserve what he had, said he was an unworthy leader. I didn't believe what he said, so I laughed; laughed and than punched him playfully in the arm. I knew it had been true though, deep down inside I knew what he had planned to do. Instead of doing anything I chose to pretend that everything was alright, I wandered off into the forest to do some meditation this morning, rather than warn my father. _

_Than the skies turned red._

_My heart clenched painfully, I was scared - what was I suppose to do? I was one ninja against how many? Not to mention Ryou had always surpassed me in technique, strength, power and chakra. I saw him raise his sword above my father, heard myself scream, felt as the glass gave way beneath me, and than shut my eyes as I plummeted to the ground, right in the center of the commotion._

I hit the ground with a painful thump, my arm cracked and I felt the progress of my bone splitting. Silence fell over the crowed as the men quickly scurried away from me, forming a semi circle around me. I felt tears sting my eyes for the billionth time that day as I attempted not to scream at the pain in my arm. I crawled to my knees and let my head jerk up, so that I could meet his eyes. They bore into me, an expression of surprise graced his features.

"Tai! No Tai, damnit you should've run, GODAMNIT TAI!"

My fathers words barely registered with me as a shiver ran down my spine. I struggled to my feet and stumbled a bit, almost falling over. My head was pounding so I raised my hand to it and felt a sticky substance on my fingers. I didn't need to look, knowing already that I had given myself a good bump. I smiled breezily and started to laugh, my voice echoing around the palace. I felt like a crazy person, a crazy person in an asylum.

"Wow Ryou, you really fucking suck!" I stated, my voice coming out shaky.

He smiled and started to briskly walk towards me, I stepped back involuntarily not wanting him near me. My father tried to lunge at his legs, but got Ryou's boot in his face. I cringed at the sound of my fathers nose breaking and looked away, clenching my jaw. He stopped about a foot away from me; I felt the coolness of his hand against my burning hot cheek and almost jumped out of my skin. I used my good arm to slap away his hand and brought my leg up, intending to knee him in the balls - if he had any.

He caught my leg, which caused me to almost fall - he used the opportunity to spin me around and trap my against him, his arms tightly wrapped around mine. This was causing unbearable pain to my broken arm and I heard my self hiss in agony. I struggled against him in earnest, but his arms were like steel bars; they would not give. He chuckled his hot breath brushing past my exposed shoulder.

"Kill the old man!!!"

What happened next must've been what really fucked me up, about ten men swooped down on my father, their weapons brandished. I preyed that something would happen, that someone would save him as I struggled and screamed violently. Blood spilled out onto the floor as the men started to stab and beat my father, it poured out of his mouth and his empty eye socket as one of the psycho paths ripped his eyeball out with his bare hand. Skin peeled off and veins exploded well bone protruded from his now amputated leg. I fought as hard as I could, throwing my body weight against him I even bit him, so hard that my teeth carved through his silk clothing to his arm where it cut through his skin like butter. Blood spilled into my mouth as he grabbed my hair and yanked my head back, than threw me to the ground. I tried using my broken arm to stop my fall for some brilliant reason and was greeted with the white hot flash of pain that I was starting to become accustomed to.

Than his foot connected with my ribcage, I felt the air get knocked out of me as I rolled a few feet. He repeated this action, kicking me over and over until I was ready to go to sleep. The blackness lolled around me, I kept my eyes open staring at the torn corpse of my father, the once great Lord Kimmo.

"You fucking bitch! Whore!! You goddamn slut I should kill you."

It was the last thing I heard, the edges of my lips turned up into a smile as I realize that I did not once beg for mercy.

"I win fucker."

---

_I remember my mother, she disappeared when I was five years old. I remember her golden curls, they had framed her perfect heart shaped face. She had these amazingly vivid blue eyes and this perfectly white skin. I also remember that she sang like an angel; she would wrap me up in her arms and rock me back and forwards singing away. I had once seen my father hit her, her face was shocked heartbroken, and his was twisted in anguish. He never hit her again I don't think, he truly loved her I believe._

_Her name was Luna, my father called her his Moon Queen. I once asked my father how I got my name and he replied that he had always wanted a boy, and that was the name he chose for his child despite what sex they were. I sometime wondered if that's why he was so hard on me in training - was he upset that I was a girl? My father had whores of course, but he never remarried when she vanished and never had another child. When my mother left he became strangely distant and I found that I was shoved off on nannies and sensei's. Had I been a painful reminded of my mom?_

_I don't think so, I was never as beautiful as my mom that's for sure. I had her blonde hair, except mine was pencil straight. I had my fathers green olive shaped eyes and I'll admit I am a tad, A TAD pudgy for a ninja, I definitely didn't have my moms creamy skin. My skin was tanned extremely dark, thanks to my father and all the sunny missions he sent me on. I figured that I was some freak accident child where they threw together a bunch of body parts and called it a persons._

_I noticed a weird throbbing coming from my body, it grew stronger and stronger to the point where it became painful. My mind was white, flashes of my whole life coming and going. I was confused, not sure what was going on, my lips were parched and my head pounded._

"_Mom…"_

_I don't know why I asked for my mom, she'd been gone for so long. However oddly enough I almost felt relief from my pain, it was still there but it was as though my body had finally reached its pain tolerance max and numbed it out. _

"_Be strong, my beautiful dove."_

_I swore I just heard my mother._

_---_

When I awoke I was thankful it wasn't to a blinding light. It was to darkness, although I could make out a small window in the corner and a door facing the small bed I had woken up on. It smelled like something had been rotting down here and I could hear the steady drop of water. The first thing I noticed was my arm, it was bent at an odd angle - I could feel bone protruding from my skin somewhere near my ribs but I was to scared to look. There was a small pool of blood around me, it must've formed well I was passed out.

"Jesus fucking Christ."

My voice echoed as I trained my eyes further more, trying to figure out where I was. There were white bandages wrapped around my whole upper body, I wore no shirt and only underwear. I felt my skin crawl at the idea of some stranger undressing me than dressing me. My arm hadn't been fixed up, so I pressed it close to my body and sat up, swinging my legs around so that they hung off the bed. I almost passed out again as more pain shot through every fiber of my being.

"Hello?"

I called out and was shocked when I was greeted with a "I see your awake" and than a hacking giggle of a laugh. Staring through the bars of the cell, I could make out the outline of a lumpy man, he smelled like sewage waist I decided.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked, frowning.

"The guard, bitch."

I growled angrily "where the fuck is Ryou?"

He was silent, I could feel him staring at me. I got to my feet and wobbly walked over to where he was standing, only bars separating us.

"Where's Ryou..?"

He smiled and I saw the outline of his tongue sliding itself along his lips.

"Don't worry bitch, you will see him soon enough" and than he laughed, going silent once more.

So I returned to my bed and sat there, the chill of the walls seeping into my bones. I continued to relive the memory of my father being massacred and wondered how I could be so goddamn stupid. It could have all been avoided, all of it; I felt lost as though someone had shut the blinds on my very soul. My body was weak, I couldn't feel any of my chakra - it had abandoned me. What was left out there for me? What destiny did I have, should someone as evil as me even exist? What if I just offed myself now?

I scanned the cell for a few seconds before realizing that there were no weapons in sight, nothing that I could plunge into my heart and be done with it. Of course not, Ryou wouldn't be retarded enough to leave something like a weapon in here with me. Why had he even kept me alive?

I was examining the bed pole, wondering if there was any way I could dislodge it from the bed when I heard "the guard" talking to a man. It was Ryou, they were whispering to each other, I didn't even bother trying to listen. My saga was done anyways, my chapter in the great book of life had been closed and I would just need to accept that. Let Ryou do what he wanted with my corpse, because my soul was no longer present - let him torture nothing but a shell of a human.

The guard left and I vaguely registered the sound of the door being unlocked, than closed. I knew he was in the cell with me but I didn't care, I just continued to stare absent minded at the pole.

"Would you kill yourself than Tai?"

He asked me this before coming to stand in front of me, I could almost smell the ill intent on him. He had plans for me, that was obvious; but I didn't care because I was no longer present, I had ascended from my body, lost in the abyss of drowned souls. What happened next was like a crappy black and white movie with the glitches in it, I couldn't tell you for sure what was going on but I knew enough to know that he raped me. He than beat me, throwing me around and cutting me with this gorgeous blue knife. I think he must've broken every bone in my body, he left than; tossing a glittering object beside me on the ground.

"Do what you want Tai."

After he left I managed to gather enough energy to roll on my side so that I could see the object. It was the blue knife, I realized that he was giving me mercy, allowing me the chance to dim the light in my body. My soul was gone so what would it matter, I wouldn't even feel it - I didn't feel anything else. I reached out my hand and slowly wrapped it around the hilt of the knife and wondered for a second if I even had the strength to kill myself.

I grunted and used all of my energy to raise the knife above me, aiming it for my heart. If I pierced myself correctly, it would be over in a matter of seconds. I could feel sweat sliding off my forehead as the knife shook in my grip. I was not afraid to die, I was already dead. I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes, than I brought the knife down with precise speed.

"I'm sorry mom.."

**Cliff-hanger on the first chapter =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red on the Horizon**

**Mynce**

**Disclaim: I do not own Naruto in anyway, I own my own characters - you will know who they are.**

**Rated: M for gore, angst, horror, sex and lots of other awesome story details.**

AN: Finally after almost four years I wrote Part Two to this story. I read the first part about a month ago and was thinking that it was a shame I didn't continue this story, so there. I will continue Red on the Horizon.

**Part Two**

_I could see my mother in the palace garden, humming to herself as she tended a bush of beautiful white roses. Her blonde hair swayed gently behind her back, cascading over the silver shimmering gown she wore, it fanned out around her giving her the illusion of being angelic. I ran up to her, pulling her gown in my grip; getting her attention. She looked down at me and smiled,_

"_My little girl."_

_My smile erupted on my face, my mother was always happy to see me, was always proud of me. In my five year old mind mom was always the most important thing to me. Her thoughts, her opinions and her love were all I ever wanted, and she always delivered. I held up a stone to her, one I had found earlier on the edge of woods where I had been playing with Ryou, my best friend. I thought it was breath taking; it was shaped crudely like a heart and it shimmered, sparkling brightly from my palm. I felt it was magical, Ryou had wanted it but I told him I was going to give it to my mom and he reluctantly allowed me to keep it._

"_Wow Tai, that's beautiful" she took it from me and looked at it for a moment, "I believe this is a moon stone."_

_My eyes lit up, I had found a moon stone!_

"_Wait what's a moon stone mama?" _

_She laughed gently and motioned to one of the elegantly carved wooden benches next to the garden. She sat down and pulled me into her lap, handing me back the moon stone._

"_Let me tell you a story" she started._

"_A long time ago; a baby girl was born in a very special temple, this temple was called the Moon temple and they worshiped the Moon Goddess Lunascent. This girl was to be the revered priestess of Lunascent for she was chosen. They named her Luna, as an extension of their Goddess. The girl grew up devoting her life to her priest hood, she was fine but deep inside she always longed for something more. She knew to be unsatisfied with the revered position was selfish so she never said anything, and locked her thoughts deep inside." _

_I watched my mom and saw emotions I had never seen before flitter across her face._

"_One day she found a beautiful stone that sparkled like the stone you found, and she brought it to one of the elders to ask what it was. He said it was a Moon stone, he said these were stones that the Moon Goddess had placed on Earth so that we would always know she was there, and so that we may feel the joys of wonder just by looking at the stones."_

_She smiled._

"_Than some years later a lord and a few of his most powerful men had come to the temple, seeking the Moon Priestess. They believed that she could foresee the future; however they were very much mistaken as she was no more than a normal girl. However the lord only glanced upon her once and declared he wanted her as his wife for she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. At first the elders refused, but after the lord had offered enough coin, they agreed."_

_For a moment, my mother looked sad._

"_And so he bought his wife, and the world became aware of the transaction. The Moon people were shamed, and all reverence they held in the seat of the world was lost. How sacred could they be if they were willing to sell their most aspired person for some gold? And so the Moon Elders were banished and the people of the Moon Goddess Lunascent became scarce and few apart."_

"_What happened to them mama? And the priestess?"_

_My mom smiled once more, any sorrow she had felt had been vaulted back up and placed someone deep in her heart where she kept it._

"_Well some people still worship the Goddess, though in secret. The world decided that Lunascent was not real, and worshiping her was falsehood. As for the priestess, she ended up having a better life than she expected, and grew to love the lord for he treated her well and gave her a beautiful daughter."_

_I blinked, "mama is this story about you?"_

_She laughed, "wouldn't you like to know? Now go and play my love."_

_I jumped off her lap and walked to the entrance, looking back once at my mother, the stone warm in my hand. She had gone back to tending the roses and humming her melody. She seemed lost, in a trance somewhere unreachable._

_That was the last time I ever saw my mother again_

There was a blinding light behind my eye lids. They felt heavy like lead weights I couldn't open. My whole body felt heavy and sluggish, I felt paralysed like I would never move again. My body felt different and my environment felt strange; everything seemed foreign. I tried to speak but my mouth would not open. I couldn't think, I could barely string together any kind of reasoning or thought and all of my memories seem to flutter around in my head like moths that circled lights. Confusion streamed through my being and my core and nothing seemed right.

"Relax child, you are safe. Go back to sleep."

Sleep.

I had been sleeping an eternity and I didn't want to go back to sleep.

My mind would not listen though, and I could not fight it.

Sleep.

"_She is gone Tai! She will not be coming back!"_

_Tears flowed down my face. _

_Mama?_

"_Never speak of her again! Do you understand child so help me God!"_

_My father's voice was harsh and cold._

"_Never again!"_

The second time I woke, I felt calmer and more in control. I still didn't remember anything and wasn`t sure where I was. I stayed silent for a while, listening to my surroundings. I could tell that I was somewhere quiet, in nature. I could hear the call of birds, and the rustling of animals through whatever thin walls housed me. I was lying in some sort of cot; it was a bit scratchy and irritating against my skin.

"Welcome back to the living" the voice startled me as I was sure no one was in the building. It belonged to a woman, likely quite old.

I managed to turn my head in the direction of the mysterious voice, my neck was a bit sore but my body felt fine, just very tired and heavy. I could see lights flashing through my closed eyelids; still unable to open them. I was very frustrated with the fact that I couldn't recall anything, it was like the memories of my life were right beneath the surface and I couldn't access them. I tried to move and did manage to twitch a finger, but that was all.

"Take it easy girl; I spent a long time keeping you alive."

I didn't understand, and I wondered if the old lady realized that. I felt something cool placed on my forehead, it felt nice.

"Look, I am not sure who you are, or what happened. All I know is I found you about an hour's walk from here laying in the forest dead."

What, dead? That made no sense to me, if I was dead how was I alive? And what happened?

She continued, "I'm old so I know a few tricks and I managed to get your heart working again, I can assure you it was the highlight of my abilities that's for sure. Something nice and sharp had been plunged into that ticker of yours."

My heart?

"You were nice and banged up too.. I'm not going into details right now, you still need more rest. Next time you wake, I'm going to feed you. Your body needs real nutrients now; it hasn't had anything substantial in 14 months."

14 months? I had been asleep for 14 months? What happened? What's going on?

I felt a weight settle on my heart, what had happened to me? Was I in a fight? Who was I?

"Go back to sleep."

I didn't want to sleep, but I knew that I wasn't going to get better or any more mobile anytime soon. I tried to calm my mind, and eventually I was able to fall back asleep.

_My dreams were vivid, I dreamt of fire, of death. I dreamt of screaming and killing, and then I dreamt of a man with a scar on his left eye._

When I awoke the third time, I could open my mouth enough so that the old women could feed me. Well she was feeding me a runny mush of some sort; she went into more details about my circumstance. I had been in a coma for fourteen months; I had been broken and beaten when she found me. In addition I had been raped.

Apparently who ever had raped me had also impregnated me. She explained that at 7 months pregnant she had to cut the child from my stomach or I would've died and the child would've died. She told me that she took the child to Konohagakure, which was a two hours hike from where we were, and that the baby girl had gotten adopted out to a loving family.

And so this was how it was, days turned into weeks and weeks into months as the old women nursed me to health. The first time I was about to really see I was shocked at how beautiful she was. She looked old and yet young at the same time, her hair was white like snow and her skin was pale. She had the voice of an old women and the wisdom of a crone, but she looked no older than forty.

The first time I could walk, I was aghast at my own appearance. I might've been pretty at one time, but I wasn't anymore. My face was shallow and my body was frail, I was like a ghost. My eyes were dull, and the darkness beneath seem to never end. My hair was lifeless and hung like death around my form. The old women who identified herself as Mystic said it would get better, she said with time I would fill out again. I didn't believe her, no matter how much time went by it would never get rid of the scars. My body was full of them, and the one over my heart was especially obvious.

A few memories flittered through here and there, especially ones about my mother. I had discovered my name was Tai, and her name was Luna. I knew there was a father, and that he was a strong man, and an important man but I could never remember his name.

Also, the memory of a man around my age was always present, it was always there. The man with the scar on his left eye; I always saw him in my head, and every time I thought of him I grew angry. I hated him, with every inch of my being. I couldn't remember why, but I knew that if I ever saw him again I would try to kill him.

I often ran my fingers over the scar on my stomach and thought of the baby girl. I wanted to see her. My baby girl, my child.

Mystic explained that she was happy and that her family named her Lilly, she said it would be cruel for me to barge into her happy and stable world and would not permit me to see her. The crone kept me at her hut in the forest, and said that with time she would take me to the grand city of Konohagakure, but that now was not the time.

She told me that I was a ninja, she could tell by the build of my body when she first found me. I didn't believe her. I did not feel like a great warrior, I felt like a tiny weak women who could do nothing but sit by a window and stare out at the woods. As I got better, I cried more. I knew that I was better off not remembering what happened to me, I could feel it in my gut. I knew that the knowledge would destroy me, and so as time went on I prayed that I would never remember.

My dreams were always terrifying, so I got into the habit of sleeping as little as possible which Mystic did not like. I always dreamt of death and destruction. I dreamt of my mother a lot as well, the beautiful women in the shimmering gown. I dreamt of fire and smoke and worst of all I dreamt of the man. When he was not in my dreams, he was in my memories.

After nine months had elapsed, I started to wonder what my purpose was. Would I forever be the broken girl with no memories? Did I have a destiny? Or would I forever live in the hut with the crone in the middle of the woods?

Then I started to doubt my existence. Did I deserve to have been saved by Mystic? If someone hated me so much that they raped and killed me what kind of person was I? Maybe I was a tyrant or a murderer? Then as I looked at the sickly person who looked back at me in the mirror I did not think that would be possible.

When I asked Mystic why she saved me she would always reply, "No one deserved to die the way you did."

I never could wrap my mind around the fact that I had been dead.

Eventually Mystic explained to me that judging from the penetration wound in my heart, and marks on my hands that she came to the conclusion that I had killed myself. This did not answer any of my questions, it only encouraged more. Why had I done that?

After a year had gone by, true to her word, I had filled out more. I cut my hair to the nape of my neck and it looked healthy and vibrant and I did look much more beautiful than I had. However the scars were still there and they always would be, as well as the dark bags under my eyes due to the fact I rarely slept.

Finally Mystic threw a pair of shorts and a tank top at me and said, "We're going to Konohagakure."


End file.
